


You've just Ba'd Your Last Booey, Bitch.

by Splootdoot



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, Grammarly is my beta reader, Grammarly my beloved, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur's a bad person in this, but i mean he is in canon too, its just that he's always been kinda evil, stay back you heathens /j, the fact that ppls full names are in the tags are ew, wilbur soot apologists stay back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 13:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splootdoot/pseuds/Splootdoot
Summary: This fic is an absolute mess. But I tried, I guess. Don't mind the title, by the way, it has nothing to do with the fic, I just don't take naming my fics seriously at all lmao.This is just Tommy's POV, him just looking back into what happened, and some scenes in the present.Based on the prompt: OG L’Manberg squad being addicted to drugs by Atalante241 on Ao3 (Obviously)
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	You've just Ba'd Your Last Booey, Bitch.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Atalante241](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalante241/gifts).



> I also added a couple of my own ideas onto there, so uh, yeah lmao, some things may be different from the original prompt. 
> 
> Also I'm very bad at writing emotional scenes and pacing, so sorry if it seems a bit fast or anything.

Tommy knew he should've tried to stop Wilbur or forfeit the duel with Dream. (Actually, scratch that, he would never submit to that green bitch, not now, not in the past, not ever.) But, he does admit, he should've stopped Wilbur. 

But it was too fuckin' late for that now, innit?

It was a miracle that the others in the SMP didn't find out. But then again, the L'manbergians usually kept to themselves since Dream banned them from crossing into his lands. (Except for Tommy and Tubbo, for whatever reason. And Eret was later unbanned, for obvious reasons.)

Tommy still remembers when Wilbur brought it up. 

"Hey, Tommy," Wilbur says suddenly, the mentioned turns and looks. "Yeah?" 

"We should start a drug empire"

Tommy had to do a double-take, blue eyes widened in shock.

"What?" He gawked at the pure ridiculousness of the words. 

Wilbur nods, "Imagine how much money we would make! Tommy, do you know what this could do? We could make thousands! Millions even, We could control the entire server if we sold drugs and make everyone addicted!" 

"Ehhh... I don't know about this one, Big W, seems kinda WeirdChamp, innit?" Tommy says nervously, trying weakly at an attempt at humor. 

"Just think about it!" Wilbur exclaims, he grabs Tommy by the shoulders, who squirms in his grasp. 

"We could be rich, Just... Just think about it, how much, money, the power we could have." Tommy thought saw a sad look flashing on Wilbur's face. He doesn't want to make Wilbur sad.

Wilbur even leaned in and added "We could also have some for ourselves" He whispered, almost as if it were a secret. 

The entire thing sounded stupid, dangerous, and just wrong. Even Past Tommy knew that. 

But yet, Wilbur's words enchanted Tommy, he had looked up to Wilbur and loved him like family. 

Hell, even if Wilbur insulted him, insulted his family, cursed and disgraced everything he was. Tommy's eyes would've still sparkle in wonder and admiration and nod along and take it, believe it even. 

(Like some abused dog that doesn't know any better) Tommy added to the thought bitterly. 

And of course, he did what kids did, and follow their idols. 

"...okay" Tommy's bright eyes avoid contact with Wilbur's deep brown ones, instead of focusing on the tree behind him, to this day, Tommy remembers the placement of each speck of black on the white bark. 

(Past Tommy knew, deep down, it was wrong, but he had shoved those feelings of nervousness and wrong down, for Wilbur.)

And then Wilbur smiled at him, a smile so bright that it made Past Tommy quietly pride himself about how happy he made him. 

(Tommy looked back at the memory with disgust and hatred now.) 

Sometimes, he wished that he would've left L'manberg, To just grab Tubbo and run for the hills. To escape his both haven and hell. But god, his past naive self was stuck to Tubbo and Wilbur like glue. 

Sometimes, he wondered if he called Phil and Techno earlier to put a stop to Wilbur. 

He hates what L'manberg's turned him into. Did to him. What Wilbur did to him and the others. 

Tommy remembers when Wilbur recruited Fundy too. Right after he didn't rat them out to the cops. Remembers the look of shock on the fox's face when Wilbur asked him to join their forces. The shock and surprise, and the happiness with the underlying crushed, hopeless feeling he felt when Fundy accepted and joined them. He remembers when Tubbo got dragged into it too when he made blaze rods for them. He doesn't quite remember how Eret was dragged into it. 

He remembered when one of the many times Sapnap checked up on them, (To keep them in check, in control, upon Dream's orders) He expected to be shot with a flaming bow and arrow and die a very, very painful death. 

(He wishes the bastard did, for once. It would've been better that way) 

But he ended up gaping like a fish out of water when Sapnap walked up to Wilbur. When he slipped him a blaze rod and whispered to him so quietly Tommy or Tubbo couldn't hear. 

He learned from Wilbur that night that Sapnap just became their new dealer for blaze rods. 

Sometimes Tommy wondered why Sapnap supplied them with the blaze rods, he also wondered if Dream knew. 

(Of fucking course he would, the green bastard would want to control all of them in any way possible.) 

If Tommy were to describe crippling addiction, he would describe it like an itch that you just scratch consistently. Very consistently. And the itch is the constant need for drugs in your system. And it's ten times worse than an itch. And the itch is more closer to crack cocaine than an itch-

He doesn't really remember those hazy and magic-filled nights in L'manberg. Just feelings, and the knowledge that they happened. But he does remember what happened after. Vomiting. Poisonings. More often than not, He, Eret, and Tubbo had to take care of one or more of them because of that. One time the trio had to take care of all of L'manberg at once. Eret never really got sick, since she didn't drink many potions. Or eat much Golden Apples. 

Though, he does have a handful of memories from those days, just pictures in his mind now. He chuckles quietly, remembering when they all fucked around while high of their asses. 

It got worse after Eret betrayed them, and even worse after the war, they did it almost every night. The only exceptions being during diplomatic meetings Wilbur attended. Tommy doesn't remember much during those days. 

There were times when Big Q (As Tommy lovingly bestowed the nickname upon him) came around, and he, Tubbo, and Jack would all mess around. Tommy looked back at them with neutrality, he didn't know how to feel about them. Judging how things turned out. 

(His eyes burn with tears as he screams at Jack, the other boy (Boy? Guy? He doesn't know if they're even kids anymore) screams back, yelling about how he ruined everything, yelling about how selfish he was, and about how it was all his fault. Tommy storms out of the hotel, he commands Sam Nook to escort Jack out of the hotel with a teary and trembling voice. Sam Nook seemed to understand, even though he was just a robot that Tommy was upset, and Jack needed to leave. Tommy doesn't stick around long enough to see what happens after as he stomps away with an even more broken heart.) 

Then the elections came around, and it went from bad to well... if Tommy knew another word for worse he would put it here.

(But it was shit, that's all you need to know.)

Quackity had moved in as a permanent resident of the Dream SMP, and Jschlatt, (His ex idol, alongside Wilbur, he wished he realized how much of a scum bag he was before it was too far too late) he was here too. 

(Memories of a voice ringing from the podium to throughout the surrounding area. Memories of the flashing white sharp teeth of a fox. Memories of burning fabric forever etched into his mind. Memories of ramblings, flaming arrows, burning flesh, blood, smoke, his pseudo brother's eyes slowly getting more and more crazed as the months pass on. The dull taste of potatoes, glimmering tools, black stone-)

Tommy remembers nights with Tubbo in Pogtopia, downing so many potions cause' neither of them knew how to deal with their situation, or with anything for that matter. They just wanted to forget. He thought it would've killed them both by how much they drank. (But it didn't. Of course, it didn't, that would be too merciful of the world, and well, the world has no mercy for kids like him, apparently.)

If Techno knew, he didn't confront any of them. (Tommy wishes he did.)

Tommy never asked what it was like working for Schlatt, honestly, he thought it was Nuff said when Tubbo always visited Pogtopia with a tear-stained face and a suspiciously hand-shaped red mark on his cheek. He said nothing about it, only motioning for Tubbo to follow him to his room.

He didn't know whether Schlatt ever confronted Tubbo either. Since his friend had left Pogtopia at 4 in the morning and stank of potions, his suit being faintly stained with juice, It was a little (Very) obvious. 

God. It was so fucked up, wasn't it? Kids doing drugs and getting into wars, Kids who now have PTSD from countless conflicts and trauma that lasts a lifetime, because of the adults that were supposed to protect them. It sucked. Life sucked. 

Then, just for a moment, it got better. Schlatt and Wilbur die, Tubbo gets to be president. He gets to be his vice, it all goes great once again. It's okay again. With his friends by his side, maybe he can recover, maybe they all can heal. 

It's okay now. 

Until it isn't.

Tommy invites some new kid, Ranboo, they mess around, and Tommy suddenly gains the bright idea to rob the king's, George, new summer house. It was mostly for laughs, Tommy would admit, but he would also admit it was for revenge. They mostly messed around, posting signs onto the walls, snagging a few items from nearby chests. It was funny, at first, meant to be a harmless prank (mostly.) 

Until it all goes wrong when something gets set on fire. He doesn't know whether he or Ranboo did it, or if it was even one of them. But somehow, something gets set on fire. They both get scared of it and run away back to L'manberg. 

After a few days, nothing comes out of it, and nothing is said or happens. Tommy feels like he can breathe once more. Maybe nobody had found out it was them? 

But oh, he was wrong, he was so, so, wrong.

The day it happens Tommy wakes up to is the sound of screaming, yelling that sounded terrifyingly similar to Dreams. He felt nauseous as he stumbled out of his house. And he felt closer to vomiting when he saw large dark purple walls surrounding the entirety of L'manberg. Everything was blocked off, El Rapids, even Karl's party park. 

If stomachs could physically drop, his would've 6 feet under by the time he saw Dream and Tubbo and the rest of the cabinet. He gulps as he approaches the group. Tubbo notices him first, he waves him over, sending a 'We need to talk' look that felt like it physically dragged Tommy over to him.

"Uh.. h-hey guys?" Dream whips his head to Tommy. The rest of the cabinet turns to him with expressions that vary from confused, shocked, and downright angry. 

"Tommy." Even looking back at it, the sound sends a shiver down his spine. 6 to 100 feet under it is, then. 

"B-Big D" He responds shakily. 

"You burnt down George's house." It wasn't even a question. Just a statement. Tommy didn't know how to respond to that. 

(Tommy started to feel physically sick, he shakes the memory off.)

One thing leads to another, and bam, he's exiled. Tommy isn't really angry at Tubbo anymore. He doesn't have space for anything except sadness.

He doesn't want to think about Exile. 

Tommy remembers, when he, freshly from escaping exile and had gone through hell because of the effects of withdrawal and Dream, Had burrowed under Techno's house and only came out at night. When he snuck about, Choosing from the wide selection of foods, he automatically chose... Golden Apples.

Golden fruits infused with magic. He felt disgusted with himself, but yet it felt so good when he sunk his teeth into them. Feeling the magic of the apple flooding into his mouth. Rushing in his veins, It was almost like comfort to him, the familiar taste of magic calming him almost immediately. Night after night, it was all he would take.

It was unhealthy, sure, but who cares? (He decided to be spiteful about this anyway. If he was gonna quit drugs, it was gonna be on his terms, not because of that fucking green bastard putting him in exile. Thus forcing him to.) 

Fast Foward, Techno had found him, And well, he let him stay. Turns out, Techno didn't know that he and Tubbo were getting wasted in Pogtopia almost every fucking night. Despite how obvious it was. 

(Tommy self-consciously attempted trying to hide the fact that he always ate golden apples, attempting to make it look like he ate more than just that since he knew someone watchful as Technoblade would question it.) 

"So, Tommy, I have a question for you" Techno had said one day. 

"Yeah Big Man?" Tommy asked cautiously.

"Why do you keep eatin' golden apples? There are other foods, Y'know." Techno made it sound like a joke. But Tommy could sense the underlying concern and seriousness in his words. 

"You're eating them pretty fast too"

Honestly, he didn't know how Techno didn't notice sooner, since he practically went ham on their gapple supply. 

Tommy felt Techno's gaze bore into him, wanting answers, he shrunk into himself and wrung his hands nervously. 

"Uh... Well you see, Big T, uh-" Panic built in his chest, he fidgeted, his mind racing for an excuse. Though The moment was interrupted when his savior, his salvation, Philza Minecraft had come through the door at the exact right time and the conversation from before was over. Techno never talked to him about it again, and they moved on.

If more and more golden apples disappeared from his supply of food, Tommy never brought it up to Techno, even when the gapples disappeared completely. Even when he saw Techno leave his basement with Golden Apples in hand. 

Though, of course, Magic never really left his system. Since he always snuck a golden apple or two. Sometimes even a golden carrot just to satisfy the part of him that craves it. 

("I would have fought everyone here for you, Tommy!" Techno yells as he runs away from everyone else, he almost sounds heartbroken, sadness and grief clouding his red eyes. Tubbo's hand squeezes his shoulder in reassurance. Tommy keeps down his guilt as he stares after Techno's shape disappearing in the distance.) 

He only actually quit completely after Doomsday had happened, when he (Sam Nook) built his hotel. Sam, that sneaky bastard, created Sam Nook the robot. And somehow he got him to quit drugs completely. He didn't know how Sam Nook did it, but that beautiful bastard did somehow anyway. He was glad, forever grateful. 

He and Tubbo almost relapsed during the final confrontation with Dream, almost downed a potion or two, just like old times, Not knowing what to do. (Tommy learned after that Tubbo had quit cold turkey during his presidency) But they had managed to avoid doing that somehow, and they went without magic in their systems. 

They go and confront Dream, they fight, it's over. Punz and the others arrive. And Dream gets sent to prison (Though Tommy would have very much liked to kill him, especially for threatening Tubbo's life). And well, it's over, he won. 

He won, he actually won. 

Tommy grins in triumph. 

The green bastard is no more. He won't hurt anyone ever again. He'll go to the prison for one last time, and he'll be done. Forever. He won't have to think about Dream ever again. He can get his closure, and heal more than before. He'll be okay again. It'll be different this time, but that's alright. 

Going back was the worst mistake he's ever made. 

He got stuck there. It looks like everything went too right for Tommy fucking Innit, and the universe just decided to piss on him and flip him off. 

Tommy never wanted to willingly throw himself into drugs again, to just down so many potions inhale some golden carrots and- God. Fuck. He hated himself, when there were shitty times, he always resorted back to throwing himself into the effects of potions, gapples, golden carrots, he hated himself for going back to his old ways, he knew it was hurting him, slowly killing him. 

And then, he's dead. 

Dead. Gone. Beaten to death by Dream by a fucking potato. 

(Tommy imagines what Techno would say to that, probably something like "L")

The afterlife isn't as peaceful as he thought it would be. 

The first thing he 'wakes' up to is a void. 

"Hello?" He calls out, and the only response is silence. 

"Tommy?" Tommy wants to both cry in joy and scream in anger that the only other person in here is Wilbur. 

"WILBUR!!" Tommy cries out "YOU'RE HERE!!" 

"Tommy!" The voice sounded warm and comforting, Tommy relished in it, being a thing he hasn't heard in years. Maybe... Maybe they could make up? They... They could be what they used to be. Friends. 

"Wilbur, im happy to see you," If Tommy could smile, he would be beaming. 

"Tommy, im happy to see you too" It sounded sweet, the wrong kind of sweet. The kind of sweet Dream would talk to him with. In both exile and prison. Tommy's heart dropped. 

"Wilbur?" Tommy asks, "Are you okay?" His happiness wavered. 

"I'm perfectly fine, Toms" The voice sounded so wrong. It didn't sound like the Wilbur he knew. It sounded like Pogtopia Wilbur. 

Wilbur tells him of horrible things, about what he's going to do to Tubbo, Ranboo, Him. Tells him of how he's going to team up with Dream. 

Tommy doesn't want to think about the rest. What happened there. What happened when he got revived. What happened when he got out. Tommy might just break down into tears and cry if he even utters a word about it. Might just have a panic attack and die on the spot if he spared a thought to it. One of the things he got from it was Wilbur was, and will always be a bitch boy. 

And he vows never to trust Wilbur again.

(He reminds himself of Big Q's embrace to calm himself down. After he realized Tommy was alive. At least someone cared. It only warmed up his broken and cold heart a little. Maybe he could reconcile with Big Q, put everything that's happened between them past them. Later, though. 

If there is a later.)

And Now?

Tommy doesn't know what to do with himself anymore. Tubbo's moved on, (Like everyone else), off and married with a husband and a child. It seemed like nobody even cared. And now? Everyone's looking at him like he's some sort of attraction, a freak. He saw the questions in their eyes. He wished they would just stop asking already. 

(It surprised him how Connor left without little protest, he would've guessed it was out of pity for his situation, he would've been mad about it, but it wasn't like he cared much any more.)

And suddenly, He's filled with sick determination.

Already, Tommy's off, he messily sets his brewing stand on the table and manages to find magma cream in his chest and an old blaze rod in another. He sets to work. 

(He hates how much it's muscle memory)

After a while of throwing ingredients together, the potion is done. He wanders outside, walks towards his bench. His and Tubbo's Bench. Their Bench. It seems to have fallen into disrepair, since how it creaked when he sat on it, and how it seemed to shudder and shift under his weight. Or has he just gotten older?

He stares and stares into the sunset before the warm and freshly brewed bottle in his hands reminds him of why he's here. He grips the bottle firmly, he stares at it, questioning himself.

He lifts the bottle to his lips, ready to take a sip, ready to forget. 

"Wait!" 

A voice rips him immediately out of his actions. He stops and looks around, before spotting Tubbo come up to him, he tenses. 

"C-Can I sit with you?" He can hear Tubbo was slightly out of breath, he opens his mouth, but it seemed that his friend didn't want to hear an answer, as he sat down anyway. Tommy didn't say anything about it.

They sit there for a moment, Tommy doesn't relax, neither does Tubbo. 

"Hey, Tubbo..." Tommy says so quietly it almost sounds like a whisper. He didn't think Tubbo would pick it up judging how many times they've been near massive explosions with little to no protection. But somehow Tubbo does anyways. 

"Hey, Tommy" Tubbo responds, staring down at the overgrown grass beneath them. It was almost up to their shins now, Tommy doesn't remember it being that tall before. 

There's a long awkward silence between them, Tommy shifts around the bottle in his hands as a distraction. The liquid inside sloshing around quietly as it glowered a bright orange. He stops when it started to look too much like lava. 

"I'm not replacing you with Ranboo, you know," Tubbo says out of the blue. Tommy winces, before taking up a sudden interest in staring at the old jukebox in the front of them. 

"I never said you were" Tommy mumbles back, sure, he didn't say it, but they both knew that's what he thought. Even if Tommy refuses to admit it. He showed it in alot of ways.

Tubbo doesn't call him out on it, which he's thankful for, and opts to leave it. "I know, just letting you know." He chirps brightly, reassuring his friend. Tubbo shoots a small optimistic smile his way. He doesn't have the energy to give it back.

Tommy takes a deep breath "We need to talk, Tubbo." 

And they did talk. They talked about everything, from the election, to Tubbo's presidency, to Tommy's exile, to his time with Techno. There were a few tears (Tubbo cried, totally not Tommy at all.) But in the end, they all talked it out. They tried their best to understand each other at the moment. They talked for what seemed like hours. Cracking jokes.

In the end, Tommy can't quite find it in him to forgive Tubbo yet, but with time, he knows he can.

After a while, they both took a deep breath. 

"We should make a vow." Tommy raises an eyebrow at Tubbo.

"Vow?" 

"Yeah, to never do drugs again."

"I wasn't going to anyway"

"I know, but we should make a vow, to make it more official, you know?" 

The blonde mumbles a small confirmation.

Tommy holds a hand to his heart and took a deep breath. 

"I, Tommyinnit vow to never do drugs again." It sounded stupid, childish. But it made them feel a bit more like kids again. 

"And I, Tubbo, vow to never do drugs again, too," Tubbo reflects Tommy's movements, putting a hand up to his heart and sticking the other into the air. 

There's silence. 

"What now?" 

"I don't know." 

"Want to join me and Ranboo for dinner then? It's almost time to anyway."

"Bring up Ran-bow one more time and I will-"

"Or what?"

"Don't interrupt me." Tommy says sternly, with no real malice to it. 

"I'm going to do de-fence-estrange-tion on you, bitch."

"You mean defenestration?"

"Yeah. And I'm going to do it right now if you don't shut up now, bitch boy."

"There aren't even any windo-"

"I'll make one."

"How-"

The two trail off as they walk to Snowchester. It was almost like old times once again, when they were kids.

(Maybe they can be kids again.)

Tommy grins, a real grin. There will be a later. 

'Fuck it,' He thinks 'I'm not gonna let that green bastard win. I'm going to live, and I'm going to stab the shit out of him' 

He's healed once, and he'll heal again.

There's a reason why people call him the bouncy ball, he always bounces back. 

(They don't call him that, but you get the point.)

**Author's Note:**

> Holy fuck, I wrote this in like a week. I don't know how I managed to do this. I think some writing chad must've possessed me or some shit to make this. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! The writing's a bit rushed towards the end, I apologize for that. Anyways, Adios, I'll be coming out with another story soon enough. So, uh, Keep an eye out for that? So uh, Cya!


End file.
